


Keep Quiet

by PurrV



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral, Rape, Sticky Sex, non-con, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion does what he is told and obeys the rules but there are those who would abuse the rules for their own satisfaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iyyokuk-lucid and her work that inspired this.

Orion gasped as he tried yet another vain attempt to free himself from the vulgar hands that held him down, but his struggle for freedom only earned him a sharp slap to the face. Releasing a small whine of pain the young archivist could only stare up at his captors with a pleading look but they only stared back with cold yet twisted optics. One of the three, who was hovering over his head, smiled wickedly down at him and raised a single finger over his lips, silently ordering Orion to keep quiet. 

"You know the rules," whispered the one who sat in between Orion's legs. "Keep quiet in the archives, right? You don't want to go breaking your own rules now do you?"

The young archivist said nothing but whimpered in defeat. Looking over at a nearby wall, a large brass plaque only further enforced the "keep quiet" rule.

He was just doing his job. Anytime someone made a loud noise it was part of his job to tell them to keep quiet. It was the golden rule of the archives and Orion had to make certain every visitor followed the rules. It wasn't as if he barked orders around like most archivists, no he was far too polite to give anyone a stern telling off. Instead he would kindly ask the noise maker to cease in their chatter and softly plead with them not to do it again. Many times visitors would listen to him but there were some who didn't.

Academy bots were always breaking this rule. Rowdy mechs who believed they were above everyone else. From their loud gossiping to their clumsy actions, Orion was always having to ask them to keep quiet. Early this morning one of them was dropping data pads as if it didn't matter and Orion politely asked him to stop making such a noise. Later on he caught another two talking loudly about something trivial and once more Orion had to politely ask them to stop talking in high tones. Needless to say, these three Academy bots didn't like it when someone beneath them gave them an order. 

Moments later, whilst stacking away some data pads, Orion found himself getting dragged away into a secluded area of the archives and was now at the mercy of three pissed off Academy bots. He wanted to cry out for help but fear kept him from uttering a single word. He could only hope these mechs would quickly carry out their revenge and leave him be.

The mech sitting between his legs growled in a lustful way. "For an annoying little librarian he sure is a cute one," he chuckled, his large hands groping Orion's waist.

"I bet he makes cute little noises too," purred the mech pinning his hands.

"Shame we can't make him scream," cackled the one beside him.

Orion gasped and flinched when those cold hands took hold of his waist, groaning in disgust as they began to roam up and down, pinching and stroking, forcing Orion to feel unwanted pleasure from the intrusive act. He closed his optics as the hands began to travel lower, pressing his lips together to hold in a cry. Fingers from another mech began tracing seams around his chassis tugging at hidden wires and poking sensitive spots, almost as if they were trying to get him to make a sound of some sort.

He wanted to scream, call for help, anything, but fear had taken a hold of him and the only sounds his vocal processor made were small squeaks, whimpers, moans and sobs. The large hands that held his own smaller hands squeezed hard, his dark fingers beginning to twist and bend the wrong way. The mech between his legs was now rubbing his hand against his pelvic armour and the one that sat beside him continued to grope his upper body and occasionally scratch him with a clawed digit. It was a frightful mix of pain and pleasure and Orion wasn't sure how long it would be before he cracked.

His optics widened with horror when he felt sharp fingers grip his pelvic plating, tugging at it until it began to loosen. His mouth opened but he couldn't get a single sound out, he could only tremble beneath them and whimper pitifully as his pelvic plating was pulled away to reveal his interfacing equipment to the world. He tried to close his legs but it was impossible while that mech sat between them.

"Looks like fresh parts guys," snickered the mech between Orion's legs, already tracing a finger around the rim of the untouched valve.

Orion almost shrieked, his whole frame attempting to leap off the floor but the mechs held him down refusing to let him escape. Tears were beginning to form in his large optics and he choked on a sob as his valve was stroked and prodded. 

"Someone... Anyone..." The words he tried to voice barely made a sound, he was just venting silent words. Despite the three mechs who held him, Orion felt completely utterly alone. No one was coming to help him.

He tensed when something that was clearly not a finger push against his valve. His optics squeezed shut allowing fresh tears to run down his red face. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood and the bitter taste flooded his mouth. The mechs above him felt no pity as their helpless victim lay trapped beneath them and Orion now knew that there was no escape. There wasn't going to be a rescue on his behalf and they weren't just going to stop what they were doing to him. It was hopeless, completely utterly hopeless.

"Here I come," came a amused and cruel voice.

Everything went white and Orion's optics ripped open, his optics retinas narrowing into blue dots as his valve was viciously breached by a large throbbing spike. Pain, nothing but pain was all that he could process. It was like someone had stabbed him with a rust covered blade and it had destroyed every nerve wiring he had, ripping them all to shreds and sending uncontrollable storms of agony across his entire body. As his rapist pushed in further, his abdominal region began to groan as it bulged, the outline of a spike visible upon it. Orion's body twisted and writhed in response. From the rims of his pedes to the tips of his fingers, there was no other sensation he felt but the pain of his violation.

His mouth opened and he felt his voice rising from his throat but before he could release his cry, a harsh hand covered his face, trapping his voice. "What did we say?" growled one of his captors. "Stick to your own rules and keep quiet."

His violator groaned in delight as he pulled out slowly only to push himself back in quickly and harshly. Orion cried out against the hand that trapped his voice, the scream turned into a pitiful muffle that only those close by could hear, his tears of pain flooding his optics until they poured down his face. 

His captors weren't impressed. "Some librarian," they scoffed. "Can't even handle a little tumble with the elite and he can't even stick to his own rules." Orion could only utter a muffled cry in response. "Slag all that, he's so fragging tight," groaned his violator, slamming himself cruelly into Orion. "Hurry the frag up," snarled one of them, "I want a turn."

Orion could do nothing but stare past them at the distant ceiling. There was nothing else he could do. Too weak to fight back, all he could was lay there and wait for it all to end. He blocked out the unforgiving thrusts that ripped his valve, he ignored how his body was groped by disgusting hands, and he forced his vocal unit to cease making a single sound. He tried to cut himself off from his horrifying reality but the pain and humiliation kept him from doing so.

What seemed like an eternity later, his body tensed as an explosion of white hot liquid erupted within him. His rapist had reached his overload and had completely buried himself within the librarian, emptying his disgusting transfluids inside him. Orion shuddered and felt the need to vomit as his tanks were filled with the unwanted substance, his lower frame bulging even more, some of it bursting out of his occupied valve and staining his thighs. He whimpered as the spike withdrew from him, causing more of the trapped fluids to spill onto the floor into a shameful puddle.

"Me next!" snarled one of the captors.

Orion was too weak to resist as he was forced onto his hands and knees. He stared down at the floor as large hands gripped his waist and a sudden intrusion into his already abused valve made him gasp. His upper body fell to the floor as he was repeatedly impaled from behind until someone forced him back up. A firm grip clasped itself around him helm and he was forced to look up, a weeping throbbing spike before him.

"Lick it," came an order, and the spike drew closer until it rubbed against Orion's lips. 

Groaning in disgust, Orion did as he was told and parted his lips slightly. Taking half of the tip into his mouth Orion's glossa slowing traced around the oozing slit, taking care not to gag from the foul taste. His body continued to jerk as he was fragged from behind, causing him to take in the whole tip before forcing himself retract. The hand on his helm tightened and Orion released a muffled gag as he found the spike in his mouth was now pushing itself in further. Orion squeezed his optics shut as his lips felt as they were about to tear apart and his throat was invaded by the oversized member.

"Good little librarian," cooed his assaulter, slowly thrusting his spike in and out of Orion's mouth.

Orion released a muffled sob as another overload exploded within him but the assaulter behind him continued to frag him at an unforgiving pace. Not long after an explosion of transfluids erupted within Orion's mouth and he gagged as his oral cavity quickly filled with the foul liquid. When his mouth could take no more it dribbled out of his lips and even poured out of his olfaction sensor. The spike remained in his mouth until he was forced to swallow every last drop and when it finally retracted Orion coughed and spluttered, desperately holding back the urge to vomit.

"Hey I wanna take his mouth!" said one of his attackers.

"Hurry up with his aft, I want a turn."

"Relax guys, we've got plenty of time."

Orion could do nothing but lay trapped between them keeping as quiet as he could, almost as if he wasn't even there.

Hours passed until at last his attackers grew bored of him and left him in a puddle of their transfluids. Oddly enough they were decent enough to throw him a towel before leaving, but that alone was not enough to make up for what they did to poor Orion. When he finally got his breath back, Orion sat up and quietly wiped himself down. He was trying not to cry but even though he held in the cries of agony and disgust, fat tears of shame and pity rolled down his face and onto his body. He looked back up at the "Keep Quiet" sign above him and grimaced.

"If only I were stronger," he thought, "then I could ignore these stupid rules and obligations and fight for myself."

Of course Orion knew that he could never become strong enough to do all that. Little did Orion know that he was soon to meet someone who would help him become stronger than he ever imagined.


End file.
